When Worlds Collide
by Vlad07
Summary: PG13 just in case. Ok, so the first chapter doesnt have much to do with LOTR, But it is just to introduce one of the characters, k!
1. Introducing Toni

**Hey! This is my first actual story that I have submitted on here so I want total and complete honesty, what do I need to change, what should I keep, and should I even continue at all? Review please! Thanks, **

Now, no, I do not own any LOTR characters …. they all belong to Tolkin, but hey! I can dream cant I?

~+~+~+~+~+~~~~~~~+~+~++~+~+~+~~~~~~~~~+~+~+~+~+~~~~~~~~~~+~+~+~+~+~~~~~~~~+~+~~~

'Finally, I can watch my movie in peace!,' Toni thought to herself as she settled back on her families worn-out sofa. She grabbed a handful of pop-corn with one hand and shoved it in her mouth while reaching for her soda with the other. The phone rang right as she was about to press the play button on the remote. "Ahhh…. Not again!" she exclaimed in frustration. For the past 30 minutes she had been trying to watch Black Hawk Down, but had kept getting interrupted, and now she was becoming angry.

"Hullo," she said, lifting the receiver to her ear.

"Hey! What's up?" cried her friend Bethany on the other end of the line.

"Not much, I'm trying to watch a movie though," she told her friend, hoping she'd get the unspoken hint. Fortunately she did.

"O-Cool! What movie is it?"

"Black Hawk Down, of course!" Toni said smiling to herself. She could hear Bethany laugh. "Again!?" 

"Of course, C'mon, It has Josh Hartnett and blood…..And Josh Hartnett!" she told her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, I guess I will go and let you get back to your movie," Bethany started," Hey, when are your parents gonna get home?"

"In two days, unless they decide to stay longer," Toni told her friend. Her parents had decided to go on a second honeymoon in Las Vegas, claiming they needed more 'alone' time.

"Ok, bye!" Bethany shouted in the phone. Toni grimaced at the loud noise. "Bye", she replied , placing the phone back on the hook. She then reached over and turned the ringer off. Trying her luck again, she then reached for the remote and hit the play button.

Her movie had been on for about 10 minutes when all of a sudden there was a loud THUMP* noise heard from somewhere inside the house.

' What the heck', Toni thought to herself as she stood up from the couch and walked over to the hallway leading to her room and the kitchen. Just then she heard another THUD*, like someone running into something, followed quickly by a string of curses coming from her room. 

She grabbed the closest object she could find to protect herself, a bottle of coconut scented lotion.

'O great, what am I going to do with this? Scent him to death?' she thought sarcastically to herself.

She scanned an end table to see if there was something other than lotion she could use. She saw a red pen and picked it up while discarding her lotion bottle in a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. She crept over to her door and gently pushed it open, then gasped in fright at what she saw….

****

Yeah, that button will let you review so press it! 


	2. Robin Hood Reincarnated!

O.k., so the first chapter doesn't have a thing to do with LOTR but I just wanted to introduce my new character. No, I don't own Legolas, or anything relating to LOTR, they all belong to the VERY talented JRR Tolken . The only thing I own is Toni…..I think.

O! and I am putting Toni's thoughts in the lines ' like this! ' thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Standing not 3 feet away from Toni was a guy dressed in what looked to be 13th century clothing. He had long pale blonde hair that came to his waist and was very tall, probably 6 foot or more. He had fair skin that was flawless and lavender blue eyes.

'My God, It's Robin Hood back from the dead!' she thought to herself, then said aloud, "Who are you?"

The man looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "Where am I?" he asked her.

"Well, this is my house so I think its only fair you answer my question first," Toni replied holding the red pen she had grabbed earlier in a striking position. 

The man nodded in agreement. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf ," he told her, "Now, where am I?" 

Toni, still not sure of the mans' actions, hesitantly said, "Texas…."

She could tell by the weird face he got that the word was as unfamiliar to him as a roach surfing in Kenya. 'Where is this guy from?' "Texas?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you know, the Lone Star State…"she started," The Second largest state in the U.S.A…."

All she got from him was a blank stare. 

"I'm sorry, but I am not familiar with these places, where exactly in Middle Earth are they located?" Legolas asked her.

'What the heck? Middle Earth?' Toni thought. "You mean Earth don't you?" she said cautiously lowering her pen and raising an eyebrow.

He opened his mouth to reply but suddenly a light silvery blue mist started to appear, barley visible, but quickly becoming thick. Their eyes met, both held the same confused look. 'What the heck is going on!' 

Then everything became dark as Toni passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok. Sorry for the short chapter, I wrote this in like 30 minutes. Review Please! I wanna know how I am doing! What you like, what you don't like! Thanks! 


End file.
